


unconsciously, i fell for you

by minhohoho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhohoho/pseuds/minhohoho
Summary: One night, Jisung sleepwalks into the wrong room.





	unconsciously, i fell for you

It's a quarter to 3AM when a door creaks open and a figure walks out to make it's way towards the bathroom.

 

Eyes still closed. Feet taking him to where his body wants to go while he's still asleep.

 

Han Jisung was sleepwalking. 

 

He shares a room with his best friend Hyunjin in a 2-bedroom apartment where another two seniors are staying in the other room adjacent to theirs. The four of them share the one and only bathroom along with the common space, kitchen and practically everything else.

 

They're not per se very close yet as they've all just moved in a month ago and are still adjusting to the shared apartment. The seniors are Woojin and Minho, older by a year than Jisung and Hyunjin. They go to the same university about 5 minutes walk away.

 

Their first meeting was pleasant, introductions and casual talks to know each other a little. After that as the weeks go by they didn't really talk much except the usual 'hi’ and 'bye’ due to their different schedules.

 

There's one thing though, Han Jisung realised he had eyes for Minho. The other senior. A senior who both dances and cooks well. He who cracks lame jokes and laughs at it himself, whose smile is kind and sometimes Jisung wants to cup those cheeks and just kis—.

 

He hasn't told anyone, not even his best friend but Hyunjin has known Jisung for 8 years. He definitely  _ knows _ . With all the winks and suggestive looks Hyunjin throws his way when Minho’s around. Oh he definitely knows and even approves of it.

  
  


Jisung’s sock covered feet pads their way to the bathroom across the hallway. Jisung isn't exactly sleepwalking, he's aware that he needs to go to the bathroom but his eyes are still closed. He has already done these midnight toilet breaks so often that he knows his way to and fro, even in the dark.

 

But not tonight. 

 

He enters the wrong room this time. He enters Woojin and Minho's room, walking towards the bed on the left side of the room (where his usually is) and getting cozy under the sheets. 

 

Then he feels that there is someone else on the bed and brushes it off as Hyunjin. Sometimes Hyunjin makes his way to Jisung’s bed and vice versa because they enjoy cuddling. It's how they grew up and despite being in university, they still cuddle every now and then.

 

Feeling sleep taking over him once again, the last thing Jisung registers in the pitch black room are arms making their way around his waist, pulling him closer and spooning him. Jisung being the small spoon. 

 

And he falls asleep almost immediately.

  
  


The next morning, Jisung wakes up, mind still hazy with sleep and gets the shock of his life when he realises he's face to face with Minho. Their faces barely inches apart and Minho was still softly snoring. Jisung's heartbeat was pacing really fast, feeling like it was going to thump out of his chest and he decides the only way out is to slowly lift Minho arms off him and wiggle himself out. 

 

Jisung manages to do so, tucking Minho back under the blankets like where he's supposed to be — softly sleeping, wrapped like a burrito, undisturbed. Jisung makes his way to the door, careful not to make any sound and he makes it out quietly and creeps back into his room.

 

Hyunjin is still asleep on his bed and Jisung sits on his, hand reaching out to his chest feeling his heartbeat still beating at the quick pace. Never had Jisung thought he'd be that close to Minho. Their faces were really close and he can still remember the older's features up close. Long lashes, perfect nose and then those lips that Jisung was so tempted to kiss. Soft and so vulnerable looking. 

 

Jisung shakes his head trying to get the image out but he can't. He sits on his bed, with the scenario replaying in his head again and again. God was Hyunjin gonna tease him if he finds out. (He'll definitely find out somehow.)

  
  


It's a Saturday, so Hyunjin will probably sleep in past noon and Jisung definitely can't fall back asleep after what had happened. So he decides to shower and get some breakfast. 

 

He's not the best cook and decides he'll just get cereal to prevent himself from burning down their kitchen. Woojin and Minho once caught them both trying to bake cupcakes and almost burned down the kitchen when Hyunjin left the whisk together with the baking tray in the oven. How did that happen? They didn't even bother questioning them both and only thanked god that Woojin was home and checked up on their baking. 

 

Jisung had a grey hoodie on and his hands were in its pocket as he walked out of the room, leaving Hyunjin who was still sleeping in the dark. He heads to the kitchen and is greeted by Woojin.

 

“Morning Jisung,” Woojin smiles, always the cheerful one up early even on the weekends. “Want some breakfast?” he gestures towards the stove where a tray of eggs were, beside the frying pan currently cooking two sunny side up eggs. 

 

Jisung nods instantly just thinking about a proper breakfast instead of his cereal, “Yes please, Woojin hyung.” Jisung gives the other a smile and walks towards the fridge to grab some juice. He's thankful for Woojin hyung being around because he's a really nice guy and looks out for all of them despite only meeting each other a month ago. It's really nice, having a brotherly figure around.

 

He takes a seat and wonders if Woojin was awake when Jisung woke up in Minho's bed. If he was, did he notice? Woojin definitely didn't show any signs of knowing what happened. 

 

Jisung was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Minho greet them both, “Morning Woojin. Hello Jisung-ah,” smiling a little before he covered his mouth to stifle a yawn. “Woojin cook me breakfast please.” Woojin laughed and turned back to continue cooking as Minho took a seat beside Jisung at the dining table.

 

Before turning his back, Woojin had glanced at Minho, then at Jisung. Jisung had noticed the corner of his mouth was curved up like he  _ knew _ something was up and his eyes just screamed  _ oh I know what happened _ . Alarms went off in Jisung's head but he couldn't say anything so he tried to keep his cool and ate his breakfast. Trying hard not to look at the person beside him.

 

Not longer after they finished breakfast, Hyunjin’s head popped out of his shared room with Jisung, “Hey guys, anyone want to head out with me to grab some stuff?” smiling at the others at the dining area. “I need to run some errands and buy some snacks for Seungmin.”

 

Jisung contemplates if he should tag along but Woojin cuts his trail of thought, “I’ll go with you!” The oldest replied so quickly and went straight to grab his jacket before they both headed out. 

 

Leaving Jisung alone with Minho.

 

When the front door shuts close, Jisung finds himself standing at the same spot unmoving. How does he face Minho or what more be in the same room with him when he can’t stop thinking about their close proximity the night before and about his crush on Minho that’s growing bigger and bigger by the second. 

 

Minho taps his shoulder from behind, his eyes curious, “Jisung-ah, do you want to watch a movie or something?” he asked, smiling softly, “I’m bored and pretty free this afternoon anyways.” God that smile was killing Jisung so badly. How did he get so lucky to be on the receiving end of that amazing smile.

 

He couldn’t think of an excuse not to, so he blurted out a ‘yes’. Minho nodded in acknowledgement and headed to the living room, plopping down on the center of the couch and patted the spot beside him. An invitation for Jisung to sit right beside him and Jisung did.

 

Jisung couldn’t focus on the movie, heck he didn’t even know what was the title of the movie. About 15 minutes in, Minho nudged Jisung to pass him the remote control on the seat to his right side but he didn’t hear it. Hence, Minho decided to reach across to Jisung’s side to grab it. This startled Jisung and he turned his head to his left and is met with Minho’s face up close.   
  
Like this morning, when he had woken up.

 

The both of them just looked into each other’s eyes, Jisung’s eyes may or may not have darted to glance at Minho’s lips. Not before catching Minho’s eyes doing the same. 

 

Backing up a little by a few centimetres, Minho looks at Jisung and spoke up, “..I know this may sound weird but last night I had a dream,” his eyes never leaving Jisung’s, he continued “And in that dream, I was hugging you really close. We were both facing each other too while we slept and cuddled. Weird right? Haha,” he finished his words, a nervous laugh leaving his lips.

 

_ Shit _ ,  _ it wasn’t a dream. Should I tell him? _ Jisung’s thoughts were all over the place. Should he confess right here and now? Laugh it off maybe? Will Minho be creeped out?

 

“Oh.” Minho said, his lips formed in an ‘o’. 

 

Jisung mirrored his expression, “Huh?”

 

“You just said it aloud that it wasn’t a dream?” Minho replied, trying to understand what the younger had said.

 

Jisung didn’t realised he had held his breath waiting for a reply until he exhaled when Minho said that. He’s thankful enough he didn’t say the confession part out loud too.

 

“..Yeah..it wasn’t a dream, apparently I sleepwalked into you and Woojin hyung’s room last night when I went to the bathroom. I even climbed into your bed and fell asleep straight without realising you weren’t Hyunjin hugging me.” Jisung explained, looking down and playing with his fingers on his lap because he couldn’t look into Minho’s eyes. He was really embarrassed at the moment. “I’m sorry.”

 

Minho pushed Jisung’s chin up so that he’ll look up at him and smiled, “Cute.” Once again Minho’s smile was too breathtaking for Jisung that he didn’t fully register what Minho had called him.

 

“C-cute?” Jisung stuttered, doing a double take when Minho repeated himself.

 

“Yeah cute. Aww Jisung-ah you’re really cute you know that?”

 

“I—”

 

Before Minho continued, he took the remote and switched off the television, not bothering about the movie anymore.

 

“Han Jisung,” the older started. “I don’t know when it all started but I have a crush on you. Maybe it was since the first day we met? Or maybe a few days after. But day after day I felt myself falling more and more for you but I didn’t know whether I should confess to you.”

 

“This morning I felt someone left my bed but I assumed it was the dream until I felt the space beside me was warm but I brushed it off,” Minho continued talking as Jisung still taking in the initial confession. “Woojin knows about my crush on you and I’m pretty sure he saw us this morning. Which probably explains why he and Hyunjin headed out so quickly, not before sending me a wink.”

 

“Minho...hyung…,” Jisung’s voice was soft under his breath, eyes never leaving Minho’s. He couldn’t believe it. Minho also has a crush on him, so it’s mutual then. He was feeling all giddy and relieved but his expression probably says otherwise since he hasn’t said much. “I also have a crush on you.”

 

They talk a little bit about how they feel for each others, to help clear off any awkwardness. They’re off to a good start, getting to know each other better in the span of 30 minutes compared to the past month, sharing giggles and laughter.

 

“Hey hyung.” Jisung speaks up. 

 

Minho stops talking and hums.

 

“I’m really shy to ask this but...c-can I kiss you?” he asks shyly, Jisung’s cheeks were already tinted with blush. Not believing that he was being so direct about a kiss —  _ their first kiss _ .

 

Minho chuckled before pulling Jisung in for a light peck. Then a kiss. 

 

Their kiss was new for the both of them, both never had a significant other before, both shy but confident about how they felt for one another. 

 

If anything, their first kiss included them bopping their noses accidentally against each other before laughing lightly at it before kissing again (no bopping of noses this time). They were both blushing at this point, cheeks tinted and warm, content with having each other in front one another. Feels like they've been dating for awhile already.

Minho pulled back first, chuckling at Jisung who still had his eyes closed and opening them when he realised the kiss had stopped. Jisung was pouting a little unconsciously that made Minho place another kiss on the younger’s forehead. 

 

Minho held Jisung’s hand and traced his thumb over it in circles.

 

“So, Jisung-ah do you want to go on a date?”

 

“Hyung, like right now?”

 

“Yeah...right now.” Minho grinned.

 

“O-okay.” 

 

Jisung smiled at Minho as he stood up and tugged Jisung out the front door. Not before grabbing their jackets and phones and texting Woojin and Hyunjin that they’ll be out late.

 

They both leave the apartment with their hands intertwined as they head to the nearest ice cream parlor for their first date. 


End file.
